Draw me a story
by theheroinpurple
Summary: Well Cappy is sure the girls are evil and is out to stop them at all costs, while Panda Sandy and Pashmina's relationship slowly change. R+R PLEASE!!!!!!
1. Introduction! We're back!

Draw me a story-  
  
By Sockpuppetbug(Sockpuppet and Evilsmugbug)  
  
Socky and ESB walk in wearing overly large mexican hats covered in pink and blue streamers.  
  
Sockpuppet: We're back!!!   
  
(everyone groans and starts complaining)  
  
Evilsmugbug: Did ya miss us?*looks around expectantly*m?m?m?  
  
*silence*  
  
Sockpuppet: *pushes piece of hair behind ear* Anyway.. we've returned from..where did we go ESB?  
  
Evilsmugbug: *stares at upside down map in hands* *shrugs*  
  
Sockpuppet: Well, we're back from somewhere to write a Hamtaro story!! With Panda and Pashmina and Sandy as the main hams and.. I think an insane (well difinatly not normal) Cappy is featured too right?  
  
Evilsmugbug: *reads script* Sounds about right.  
  
Sockpuppet: So lets go then!! *gathers writing stuff*  
  
Evilsmugbug: *grabs Socky by shirt* Are we not forgetting something?  
  
Sockpuppet: Don't worry ESB. The authoritys will never realise we're back in the country. Their probably too busy with that cute little hamster we gave them.  
  
*In backround a police officer runs past with a demonic lorry sized hamster chasing after him*  
  
Evilsmugbug: I didn't mean that, I meant, you forgot the disclaimer.  
  
Sockpuppet: Oh right, well, you can do that.  
  
Evilsmugbug: Ok! *sings*   
  
Well, we dont own this and we dont own that, but we have got ice-cream and an evil hat.   
  
We dont have Hamtaro and we cant make law, but we'll still settle the Panda score.  
  
Cause Panda's our favourite and hes so bright, and were gonna put him in the spot-light.  
  
I can't rhyme and I dont care, but at least I dont have socky's hair.  
  
Sockpuppet: *looks up* Hey! 


	2. The evil awaits

Draw me a story-  
  
Chapter 1: The evil awaits  
  
"I can see evil, and its girly."  
  
Straight in front were the four girls sitting on a small rug. They were having one of their girls only picnics. Pashmina, Sandy, Bijou and Penelope did this every Friday night. It was supposedly their time for personal chats, and girl only stuff. But one hamster knew better.  
  
Hidden behind a small bush a hamster wearing an army helmet watched the events in front of him unfold. The hamster had two green stripes of face paint on either side of his face and wore a slightly battered bullet proof coat.   
  
"Are they trying to mock me with their choice of headquaters?", Cappy asked himself looking at the forest around him and frowned, "No-one mocks me. For I am Ca-" Cappy was cut short as he fell face first out of the bush.  
  
The four girls stared at Cappy for a while before Penelope ran over to him and greeted him with an 'Okyoo!'.  
  
"Take your evilness away from me, I know what you are. Your a minion of evil", Cappy stood up and looked down at her, "You pretend to be all innocent and wordless but, I heard with my own ears you talking full sentences in a vally-girl style!"  
  
Penelope looked at him with question marks over her head.  
  
"Um, Cappy? Are you sure you didn't just mix up, like, my voice with Penelopes?", Sandy suggested.  
  
"Quiet fool. I know what you are, minions, no, slaves to the greater bad."  
  
"Heke?" Pashmina and Bijou said together looking twice as confused as Penelope had been.  
  
"I know what you are, and I'm watching you." Cappy ran down the path away from the group leaving the four girls looking at eachother questioningly.  
  
Cappy ran back up the path picked up something and ran back down. "Forgot my cap!" he called out behind him.  
  
"Um.."  
  
The girls looked at eachother, shrugged and sat back down to continue their conversation.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Reveiw please. You know you want to. 


	3. Enter the clubhouse

Draw me a story-  
  
Chapter 2: Enter the clubhouse  
  
"A little more shade."  
  
Panda darkened some of his sketch.   
  
'There, finished', he thought to himself.  
  
Panda had mainly been drawing over the last few weeks. The clubhouse had become quite a little chilling place. There was less fighting less running around and everyone still enjoyed themselves. Everyone was mainly doing their own thing, and Panda's own thing was art. Panda put his equipment to the side of him and leaned back onto the wall. He watched the other hamsters in the room.  
  
Sandy was praticing with her ribbon again. She had been doing it more often then ever recently. Probably because there were less people in the way now. Panda enjoyed watching her dance and quickly got wrapped into following her every move. After a few minutes she stopped and Pandas eyes began to search the room to see what everyone else was doing.   
  
Boss was reading, or rather, pretending to read. The book he held in front of him was upside down and he kept looking up from it at Bijou. He wondered how long it would take for him to realise his book was the wrong way round. After Bijou looked at him he turned red and stared at the page as if his life depended on the very existance of the book. He blushed again and slowly turned it the right way as Panda tried very hard to suppress his urge to giggle.  
  
His eyes fell next on Hamtaro who was talking to Bijou and Oxnard. Panda had been suprised Hamtaro had been coping so well without an adventure. Especally as he pretty much lived for it. Panda supposed he had been enjoying spending quality time with his friends that he had forgotten the need for adventure he once had.   
  
Panda saw Bijou looking at Hamtaro in 'that' way. He smiled to himself, he knew they would make such a great couple. Silently Panda wondered if he told Hamtaro love was the greatest adventure in the world, would he try to persue it? It could be a way of getting Hamtaro and Bijou together. But there was Boss to think about too...Maybe he shouldn't meddle.  
  
Jingle sat playing his new songs to Snoozer and Penelope. Snoozer said clap clap after ever song and Penelope jumped up and down excited with her 'Okyoos' and 'Okwees' requesting more. Cappy was sitting near by too. He was, as usual, looking at Penelope like she was super evil-ham or something. He had been doing that a lot recently to all the girls, and Panda still hadn't figured why.  
  
Dexter and Howdy were in there rooms, no doubt planning some evil scheme of some sort. They had joined forces and were intending to make a magic store or a tricks and jokes store. No one could quite figure exactly why there rooms were constantly full of some and loud noises but they knew they'd called a sort of truce(as they had both given up on Pashmina).  
  
Stan was sitting on the stairs talking quietly to Maxwell. Stan had let it slip he was gay and the reson he kept flirting was so no-one found out. Ever since word had got out, Max was spending a lot of time with him. If he hadn't known Maxwell was with Sandy he probably of thought they would be a good couple. He left that line of thought there.  
  
Panda suddenly realised Pashmina wasn't here. He slowly walked over to Cappy, who had become a leading authority on 'the evil ones' and what they do.  
  
"Hey Capz?"  
  
Cappy jumped when Panda spoke and landed back on the floor with a slight thud.  
  
"Yes? Do you need to hear information reguarding the fact we're minus one of the leading evil?"  
  
"Huh? Oh right, yeah. Do you know why the pink evil is not hear?", Panda said slightly annoyed that in order to get answers he would have to refer to the girls as 'the evil ones'.  
  
"From what I have found out she is ill. Be careful not to mix with her, not only is she likly to infect you with her evil schemes she may also *shudder* give you the cold."  
  
"Um..right..anyway..thanks I think.", Panda left Cappy as speedly as possible and went back over to his sketch pad.  
  
At one point or another Panda had drawn every single hamster who had ever come to the clubhouse. Panda opened up his sketch pad and pulled out a picture of Pashmina surrounded by roses. He carefully printed 'Get Well Soon' on the paper and folded it up neatly.  
  
"ByeQ!" He called out as he left for Pashmina's house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
well this time its longer...reveiw please. 


	4. Flitered Sand

Draw me a story-  
  
Chapter three: Filtered sand  
  
"Twirling, whirling, round we go..."  
  
She was muttering it under her breath as she twirled her ribbon around the room. She didn't want to sing aloud incase she disturbed the others. Sighing she sat down against the wall and put her ribbon on the floor beside her. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, it was supposedly good for you. Supposedly..  
  
When Sandy opened her eyes she was staring at the ceiling. She presumed she must of slipped down without realisng it. She sat back up and looked around, semi hoping Panda would come over to talk after watching her dance, but by the looks of it he had already gone.  
  
It was to be expected. It wasn't like any boy was going to give a blind bit of attention to any of the girls. It was all boys, boys, boys. Girls liking boys, and Boys liking boys. Once she had found herself wishing that, if the boys weren't going to be intrested in the girls that at least let a girl be. But she had snapped out of those thoughts quite quickly. It was so annoying, almost like she was non-existant. The only intrest the girls were getting was from Cappy, but that wasn't the good intrest. Even Max wasn't talking to her, but...  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Sand?", that voice of Maxwells said quietly.  
  
Sandy stood up. "Yes?"  
  
"Sandy..I think..I think.."  
  
"You might be gay? Yeah you know your the fourth this week dont you?"  
  
Maxwell nodded before questioning "Fourth? I thought just Stan.."  
  
"Dexter and Howdy. Come on their rooms ain't that noisy for no reason. The must be, like, improvising or something."   
  
By the look on Maxwell's face Sandy had just send some 'interesting' images straight to his head as he tried very hard not to let his plan out by smiling evily he walked away over to Stan.  
  
"Foursome.." Sandy was sure Maxwell muttered as he left.  
  
Sandy picked up her ribbon and began to leave. On her way to the door she noticed Panda's sketch pad on the floor. She scooped it up deciding she would give it to him on the way back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ach.. go on and review like your heart desires. 


End file.
